TRP: Roddy and Sugar (Salon)
Muse: Drunk Night on the Sugar Glider Hansel had boooooooze! Well not so much booze any more. They'd drunked it. Roddy had a whooooooole bottle aaaaaaalll to himself now. Giggling, Roddy grabbed onto a nearby rope, taking another swig from his bottle. Drunk was fun! Drunk was awesome! Hey there was Sugar! "Hey Sugar!" he yelled stumbling over and lifting her off the ground in a biiiiiiiiiig hug. "You're so nice you know that? You are- the nicest. Except Hansel. And you have pretty hair. Can I do your hair?" Coyote: Sugar blinked her enormous blue eyes, shocked. "Um-- yes. But--" She squirmed a bit. "Hansel said no one is allowed to touch me unless I say so," she said, very carefully. "So please put me down." She did, in fact, have pretty hair. It was nice of him to notice. Muse: "Okay," Roddy agreed, setting her down with a thunk. "So you sit here and I'll sit here then okay?" The 'not allowed to touch' part did not seem to have seeped in- Roddy was rather clumsily pushing Sugar around as he attempted to settle them both in to a good position. "Hey wait where's a brush?" Coyote: Sugar glanced him a moment. She hadn't realized how awfully young he was. She wasn't sure how tortle ages worked, but this one was obviously a kid somehow, even if he was over a foot taller than her. Huh. It made her think of... Kelpie, and Selkie. And now one time Selkie offered to do her hair, then tied it in knots, and she'd had to cut them out. Her hair had been uneven for a year. Roddy seemed excited, though, like a small brother. Maybe... Selkie and Kelpie had been to awful to her. Maybe Sugar could be a better big sister than that. "Oh!" Sugar said, faking excitement. "Well-- come look." She led him into the captain's quarters, to her boudoir. She touched the line of crystals around the mirror, lighting them with a murmured command. She tossed him a brush. Muse: Oh so they were moving okay. Roddy followed along, glancing around as they entered. Wasn't the first time he'd been in her room- but it was the first time he wasn't killing things so that was different. It was- pretty. Suited her. And there was an extra cot- that seemed weird for some reason. Roddy stared at it, trying to puzzle it out. Of course then Sugar tossed him a brush, which bounced off his shell and clattered to the floor. "Uh. Whoops," he said. "I got it I got it!" Scooping it up, he brandished it a moment, grinning. "It's been a while since I got to play with hair," he chattered. "Some of the ladies at the circus would let me fix their hair, but I haven't had a chance to since I got kicked out. I miss it." Oh. Now Roddy's chest felt all funny. Sadness, that's what that was. Coyote: "Oh." Sugar blinked at him. "Why'd-- why'd anybody kick you out?" Muse: Roddy was quiet a long moment, slowly picking at Sugar's hair until it tumbled down, free from all the pins and ties that kept it up. "I wasn't worth the trouble to keep around," he finally said. "Guess I should have seen it coming- but you know how it is. Any prefrences on what I do here?" he asked, trying to push himself back towards cheerfulness, finally taking the brush to Sugar's hair. He was surprisingly gentle- for a drunk person. There was the occasional yank, quickly met with a muttered 'sorry'. Coyote: Sugar thought about it a moment. "Um... I don't know. I don't know much about hair. I mean, I look at books and pictures sometimes, but-- I can't do most of them, because I can't see behind me. Something with... small braids. Half-up, half-down? Something... elegant, but pretty. I don't know. Nothing too flashy, though." Her hands clenched. She had a pale blue dress made of sheer, silky layers in her closet-- beautiful, but too delicate for adventuring. She wondered if Goro would like it. "What do you mean, not worth the trouble?" she said. She sensed the sting in his voice. Muse: Roddy's hands stilled at her question. Then picked back up again as he stared fixedly at Sugar's hair. She had a lot of elements to that request. "I dunno if I can do small braids right now," he said doubtfully. "My fingers aren't listening to me. Uh, here I'll just try something and if you don't like it I can try again!" This was fine, he was avoiding painful questions, everything was fiiiiiine. He needed another drink. But his hands were full of hair. This was a problem. Coyote: "Okay. But you forgot my question. How come they thought you weren't worth the trouble?" She sounded lost. "I mean, you're... good. You're really good. And-- you make sure people know when they need to run away, and take care of themselves. And you do that neat trick where you heat metal up. You killed that troll. You helped kill that paladin and save Ripley... the others said. You're good at your job. You're-- really good. I mean-- it seems like you're... scared sometimes, but that's normal. You stay anyways, and help everyone. Why wouldn't the circus want you?" Made no sense. Muse: Roddy was either too drunk or not sober enough for this. (Wait wasn't that about the same thing?) He stared into the mirror, squinting to get a good look at Sugar's face. Was she sarcastic? She didn't seem sarcastic. "Um, I kinda forgot it on purpose," Roddy said, still studying Sugar in the mirror. "Cause um. Well now I don't know any more. ...I mean I make myself useful. There and here. But um. Well I guess here we're all already outlaws so getting in more trouble on that front won't be a problem. But you know circuses- we weren't really geared for a big fight thing. I'm probably lucky they let me run away." Coyote: "Well, I'm glad you're here now," Sugar said. "D'you want me to help you with your shell afterwards? It looks like there's bits of old paint in the cracks." Muse: "That's still in there? Ugh that's so hard to clean out," Roddy complained. She wasn't prodding about the circus any more- which was either relieving or disappointing and Roddy wasn't sure which. (That was a really nice thing she'd said. Confusing but nice.) "Used to get it painted a lot in the circus. All these bright pretty patterns," his voice turned wistful and he drifted into silence a moment, remembering. "But um yeah anyway. It would be good to get that cleaned out once and for all and stuff." Coyote: "I could paint it for you," Sugar said. She was excellent with paint. She grabbed a nail file and started filing them to smoothness. White tips would look good with the blue dress, tonight. She was developing a plan in the back of her mind. She'd step out of her room, all ethereal beauty and loveliness-- with the gossamer blue dress and silver bangles, and the bell on her tail-- hair effortlessly done-- perfectly done white fingernails... And he'd look at her, gobsmacked. But he wouldn't be able to do anything about it; he wouldn't be able to kiss her in front of everyone, or tell her how pretty she looked, or hold her. He'd have to pretend he wasn't looking. And Sugar could all charming and mysterious. Her face felt warm. "Anyway," she said charmingly. "Fuck the circus. Gosh, they sound awful." Muse: Roddy let out a choked laugh. That just seemed wrong coming out of her mouth. "Not all of them were bad," he defended. But- really, when it came down to it... "Yeah- you-know-what them!" he declared starting to pump his fist in the air. But he still had handfuls of Sugar-hair so no he should not do that. Thankfully he caught himself before yanking painfully. "Hey you'd do that though? Paint my shell?" he asked excitedly. "Hey wait- you wouldn't paint anything mean would you?" That had happened. That had been awful. Thankfully it got painted over within the day, but Amren was NEVER allowed to TOUCH Roddy's shell after that one. Coyote: "No," Sugar said. "That would upset you. Why would I do that?" Muse: "Because it'd upset me." Oh wait- that was probably mean wasn't it. "I mean- you're nice but not everyone is," Roddy hastened to add. "But it's okay, I trust you. I think." Coyote: "Did someone do that before?" Sugar said, lost again. "To be mean?" Muse: "Yeah," Roddy said, scowling. "He liked being mean. Glad I don't have to put up with him any more. Even Goro is nicer!" Roddy was getting wound up and loud. He twitched, biting his lip, half expecting someone to poke their head in and 'just shut up already, Roddy'. Coyote: "Well yeah," Sugar said. "Goro is nicer than everyone. So." Muse: Nobody had come in- which of course they wouldn't. Everybody here didn't seem to mind Roddy's- Roddyness. The knot in Roddy's chest loosened a bit and he commented offhandedly, "Oh yeah- he's your boyfriend you would think that." Coyote: Sugar straightened up. "What! No he's--" She twisted around to check if anyone had overheard. "No he's not," she said quietly, quickly. "Who told you that?" He'd only kissed her. It was supposed to be a secret. How did Roddy know? "He's-- he's not my boyfriend. I, um... hate him. He's... he's the worst." Oh god, she was bad at lying. Muse: "Hey!" Roddy protested, scrambling to make sure his hard work wasn't undone. "Stay still will you? I'm almost done and then you can whirl around in a panic." "Amari told me, and if you want people to believe that you should get better at lying," he advised helpfully. "Although I don't see why you'd want to lie, it's just dating and all." Coyote: "Oh." God, now Roddy knew. Okay, what would Mishka could. No, that wouldn't work. She couldn't poison Roddy. Could she? Muse: Oblivious to his planned murder, Roddy put the last few touches on Sugar's new hairstyle and stepped back, grinning proudly. "There you go! Hey maybe I should go get Goro I bet he'd like to see this too!" Coyote: "Oh no! Wait. No. I still need to do my nails and change dresses before he sees me-- damnit. Um, I mean, no, don't get him, because, because I hate him, gosh I hate him so much," Sugar said. "He's the worst. It's so awful how he-- saved my life, and stuff. And it's just the worst. How he, like. Looks at me. Like I'm prettier than the moon. Don't get him!" Muse: "Sugar," Roddy said patiently, reaching over and patting her shoulder. "I am drunk and I can still tell that you're lying. Don't strain yourself. You want more help getting pretty? I like helping with that!" Coyote: "Oh, you can? Oh-- god damn it." She stamped her foot angrily, then realized it was probably adorable, then got even madder and did it again. "Okay, but-- but..." Her face felt hot with embarrassment. "Goro t-told me... not to tell anyone, and said was-- a secret, and-- gosh, he's going to be mad, or think I'm foolish. Can you-- can you keep it secret? Please? To be nice? I was having fun with it being a secret." Muse: "Well," Roddy said doubtfully, "Amari knows, and maybe other people- but yeah okay I can not tell anyone else." Sugar would probably blow it on her own. Though it didn't surprise him Goro wanted to keep it secret. Goro was very secret-keepy. ...Why did he want to keep it a secret anyway? Coyote: "Oh, thank you." Then she looked away, feeling her body tense as she got angry and not wanting to-- direct that at him. "My, um. Sister. Kelpie. One time, I-- liked this boy, and I asked her to keep it secret. So. She kept it secret. But. She slept with him." She glanced at Roddy. "You wouldn't do that, would you?" October 23, 2018 Muse: at 12:01 AM "What? Why would I want to? That's ew." Roddy's face scrunched up in disgust and he shuddered at the idea. Just ew. "Ugh. Siblings are the wooooorst. But we get to hang out here and not have to put up with them!" Hey you know- maybe getting kicked out of the circus had been a good thing after all! Coyote: at 12:04 AM "Oh yeah," Sugar said. "Well, I mean, they're pirates, so maybe we'll run into them sometimes if we're on the ship like this. Probably not, though. I doubt it'll ever become plot relevant." END Category:Text Roleplay